pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of Ice
The Temple of Ice is the first cave in The Valley of Regret, and the second cave overall in Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War. It looks like it takes place inside a giant, frozen house. There are 11 treasures, with a total value of 2975 pokos. Ship's Notes "My sensors indicate that there is a very wide, open expanse below us. What could've done this? Some giant burrowing insect? My processors shudder at the very thought of it..." Sublevel 1 This sublevel takes place in a small room, with all the floors and walls frozen. The research pod is in one corner. In the center is a potted plant. In another corner is the hole, and in another corner in a Snow Bulblax in some snow, who has the Timed Timer. In the final corner is the Wrapped-Up Mystery. In between the research pod and the second treasure are four Snow Bulborbs. In the wall opposite these bulborbs is a small fireplace, that doesn't have any wood. There are some fire geysers, and beyond that is the Fire's Friend. Sublevel 2 This is a very large room that almost looks like a kitchen. There is a counter and a huge ice ramp leading up to it. Be careful - falling off will kill your Pikmin. The research pod is in one corner, and before you reach the ramp, there are 10 Female Sheargrubs. Beyond the ramp is the hole, and a Hairy Bulborb who has the Unknown Spotlight. At the top of the ramp, at the counter, are three Puffy Blowhogs. These guys will blow your Pikmin off to their doom! Make sure to be up against the wall when facing them. On the right end of the counter is an Icy Blowhog that has the War Memorial. On the left end of the counter is what appears to be... a giant toaster! Your pikmin can't actually pick it up at first, since its plugged in. Send your Yellow Pikmin to pull out the plug, and the Spongy Bed will pop out of the toaster, which is now carryable and will be called the Disintegrator. Sublevel 3 This is another large, frozen room. There are tracks around the area, connected to a switch box that has a Wollywog on it. There is a train running around on the track that will run over your pikmin. If you hit the switch on the box, the toy train will stop moving and can be collected as the Whistling Terror. Be warned, though; hit the switch again, it will start moving again, even if your pikmin are carrying it! The research pod is in one corner, with the hole in another; in between these two is the Language Stone. In a third corner is a Blazing Handiblax that has the Cryptic Conundrum. Sublevel 4 This is the final floor of the cave. It is a large, mostly empty room with the research pod in one corner and the geyser in another. If you start to approach the center, a Suicidal Flint Beetle will appear to warn you that there is a boss. When you reach the center, a big shadow appears - its Beady Long Legs! He's as tough as he was in the first Pikmin game, except for one thing. It's an icy arena, so Beady Long Legs will occasionally slip, giving you an easy target to beat down on. Defeat him, and the Corruption Circle will be yours. Treasures *Fire's Friend *Wrapped-Up Mystery *Timed Timer *Disintegrator *Spongy Bed *War Memorial *Unknown Spotlight *Cryptic Conundrum *Whistling Terror *Language Stone *Corruption Circle Wildlife *Snow Bulborb *Snow Bulblax *Female Sheargrub *Hairy Bulborb *Puffy Blowhog *Icy Blowhog *Blazing Handiblax *Wollywog *Suicidal Flint Beetle *Beady Long Legs BOSS Trivia This cave is fairly inspired by the Fireside Temple in Pikmin: Sinister Incinerator. This cave is one of the caves with the highest poko value; since there tends to be less treasure per cave the farther in the game you go. Category:Caves Category:Pikmin: The Bulblaxian War Caves